


I though he was dead

by magznus



Series: Jupeter fics [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magznus/pseuds/magznus
Summary: Peter Nureyev takes a hit, Juno Steel cries
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Series: Jupeter fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TPP fic so I'm sorry if characters are a little out of character

The world suddenly stopped, Juno’s breath caught in his throat as he watched events out of his control unravel before him. Peter Nureyev was on the far side of the room from Juno, no longer holding his knife up against the guards he had been fighting. The white satin shirt he had worn just to tease Juno was growing darker with each second that now tick by slower and slower.  
Peter’s legs shook underneath him before giving out completely. Juno was ripped out of his shock and then he was running. Gunshots fired off around him, the rest of their crew continued to fight as he rushed to Peter’s side.  
Juno slid to the ground next to peter, gathering his form into his smaller frame. The blood was hit and sticky as Juno searched for the wound, covering his hands in a sickening red.  
Peter’s hand reached up, shaking slightly until he reached Juno’s cheek. He pet the skin gently, touching just under his eye patch. It took a few moments of the calming ministrations before Juno turned his head away from the wound and toward Peter’s face.  
“Hello Darling,” Peter’s voice was hardly a whisper, calming and gentle.  
Juno laughed, halfway through it turned into a sob. Tears started to run down his face as he tried to look away,  
“Hey,” Peter grabbed his chin, forcing Juno to look at him. “Don’t cry, okay? Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”  
“You can’t, you can’t know that.”Juno shook his head, pulling away from Peters’s hand. It dropped down between them lifelessly. Juno’s heart stopped. “Peter? Peter please!”  
Peter Nureyeve’s eyes had fluttered closed, his body losing any tension that had been left.  
“No, no no no no no. Peter? Peter!” Juno pulled his body up, holding Peter against his chest as he began to sob. His body convulsed uncontrollably, any thoughts of embarrassment had left him completely as his emotions rushed out of him.  
A pair of arms wrapped around Juno from behind, slowly pulling him up and away. Another pain had grabbed onto Peter and started pulling him out of Juno’s grasp. He tried to fight them, to stay with Peter.  
“No, please.” Juno tried protesting weakly “Please don’t, don’t take him.”  
“Juno, let him go.” He vaguely recognized Buddy’s voice, “You have to let go so that we can help him”  
He knew it was logical, but logic wasn’t his strong suit when he was in a good headspace. They were taking Peter away from him, and he needed to stop them. He needed to protect Peter from being hurt even more.  
It took Buddy a while to get him to calm down, and by then Juno didn’t feel like there was anything left of him. Just and empty drained out man laying on the flood. At some point, he had gone limp against Buddy, his head now rested against her chest. Her hand was playing gently with his hair as she whispered to him quietly.  
Juno tried looking around the room, but his good eye was faced towards Buddy so there wasn’t much he could see beyond her hair hanging over her shoulder. Once she decided he was feeling slightly better, Buddy pushed Juno up slowly. Giving him a second to collect himself before pulling him fully to his feet and leading him away from the room and towards the ship. 

Rita was waiting for them, rocking nervously on her heals while standing in the entrance to the ship. Juno felt himself being handed off between the women. Buddy walked away quickly once Rita had him in her arms, and he was lead inside the ship. Juno moved mechanically next to Rita as she brought him through the halls and toward everyone’s rooms.  
She took him first to the main bathroom, helping him to wash his hand of all of the blood. He watched as it drained into the sink, the deep red turning pink as it mixed with the water. At some point he began to cry again, Rita simply wiped away the tears before returning to his hands.  
Once all of the blood was gone Juno found himself sitting on the edge of Rita’s bed. He was wearing a sweater that had once belonged to him but had found its way into Rita’s closet when he wasn’t looking. Juno’s face had gone tight from all of the crying and he reached up slowly to rub at his good eye, stretching out the skin and removing a layer of crust around the edges.  
“Juno?” Rita’s voice was quiet as she perched down next to him on the bed. “How are you feeling?”  
“He’s gone,” It was a quiet statement to the silent room. Juno could hardly force it out. “He’s really gone, isn’t he?”  
“Wait,” Rita turned to him slowly “Do you mean mister Ransom?”  
Juno sniffed, his eyes filling with tears in response.  
“ oh no, Juno!” Rita jumped up. “he’s not dead, I promise. Jet brought him back and sure he was really messed up but Vespa got right on it and Buddy just told me he was stable a few minutes ago.”  
“He’s what?” Juno jumped to his feet, moving towards the door.  
Rita followed after him quickly, “Wait! Vespa doesn’t want him to have any visitors right away.”  
She tried to stop him but Juno just pushed past and rushed down the hall. The medbay was on the other side of the ship, but Juno knew he could make it there in less than a minute while running. He ran into Buddy just as she was coming out of what must have been Peter’s room.  
‘Juno,” She held out her hands “Wait a second.” He came to a stop in front of her, breathing heavy as he tried to look around her to see into the room. “Juno? You need to calm down alright?”  
“I need to see him.”  
“I know, but he needs to rest alright?” She tried to lead Juno over to where they had a chair sitting. “You’ll have to wait until he wakes up.”  
“But,” Juno tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down gently. “I thought, I thought he was dead Buddy.”  
Buddy looked at him for a moment, really looked at him. Juno was exhausted, his eye was frantic and scared and he was looking desperately at the door to the medbay. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair until he looked up at her.  
“You can go in. On one condition!” She stopped Juno before he managed to bolt. “I am going to get a bed made up, and you are going to take a nap,”  
“What?”  
“Nope, no arguing. You willingly sleep in there, or you can go to your room and I’ll let Rita drug you, Got it?”  
Juno quickly nodded and followed her into the room.  
Peter was laying on a bed, his shirt had been removed and in its place was a large bandage stretching around his entire torso. A blanket was pulled up just below the bandage to cover his legs. Juno walked over to him on shaky legs, watching him carefully and waiting for any sort of movement. Once he was close enough he could watch as Peter’s chest moved up and down, in slow and calming motions. Juno lightly placed his hand on Peter’s cheek and stroked the skin lightly, it was warm, he was alive.  
Behind him, Buddy had pulled out another bed and had pushed it towards Peter’s. Juno moved out of the way so that she could push the beds flush against each other. She pulled back the blanket and gestured at Juno.  
“You better sleep, you understand?” She put on a glare before continuing “I will still drug you if I need to.”  
Juno nodded in understanding before laying down completely. He waited until Buddy had left, turning off the lights as she went, before scooting closer to Peter. He reached out and grabbed onto his hand, holding it between both of his and feeling his pulse beneath his fingers. Juno’s racing heart finally began to calm completely as he lay there. It wasn’t long before he had slipped completely into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up slowly. His body felt like it was made of lead and his eyes remained glued shut even as consciousness returned to him. There was warmth against his right side that was familiar to him, and his hand was being squeezed in between something. There were voices speaking above him, and shadows were being cast as people moved around the room he was in.   
“He should wake up soon.”  
“Oh good, I really am more worried about Mister Steel at this point. He’s been sleeping for quite a while.”  
Mister Steel? Peter wondered, only Rita called Juno that. But why would she have any reason to worry about him? A sudden thought that Juno had been hurt rushed though Peter just as his eyes managed to open.   
“Ransom. Good, you’re awake.” Vespa’s voice called out.  
Peter didn’t respond, instead looking around him, first to his left and finding both Rita and Vespa standing and looking down at him. Then he looked to his right.   
The warmth he had felt turned out to be Juno, fast asleep and seemingly safe and sound. He was laying on his side, facing Peter with his cheek squished into the pillow. He was as close as he could get while still staying in his own bed, except for his hands which were laying at almost awkwardly straight angles so that he could hold Peter’s hand between his own.  
Peter stared at Juno for a while, feeling both Vespa and Rita moving around him as they did a few tests to make sure he was really doing alright and recovering. Juno looked exhausted, there were bags under his eye and his entire body was strung tightly even in sleep.   
Rita explained how worried Juno had been for him, and that Buddy and forced him to sleep if he was going to stay with Peter. Once she finished talking both girls left the room, Vespa insisting that he needed quiet and rest.   
Peter reached over to Juno with his free hand, brushing away the hair that had fallen in front of his eye. He left his hand there and continued to stroke at Juno’s temple calmly while watching him sleep. He wanted to kiss him, but the even thought of moving more than just his arm seemed to hurt.  
Juno scrunched his nose, his eye squeezing tightly closed before opening just slightly.  
“Peter?” His voice was deep and scratchy from sleep.  
“Hello Darling.” Peter smiled softly.  
At that Juno’s eye snapped open full and he sat up, dropping Peter’s hand in the process. “Peter?!”  
He began looking Peter over frantically, pushing his blanket down to reveal his bandages, grabbing onto his hands and working his way up slowly until he reached his neck. Peter felt Juno feeling for a pulse and took pity on him.   
“Come here darling,” He carefully lifted up the blanket with one hand and started to pull Juno down with the other. “I’m alright. Like I told you, everything is okay.”   
Juno, ever so carefully, laid down. Resting his head on Peter’s chest, just above his heart. Peter began to draw slow circles onto Juno’s back, both arms wrapped around him completely.   
It only took a few moments before Juno began to cry, he hardly moved and he didn’t make a sound, but peter could feel his chest beginning to get wet. He didn’t say anything, simply holding Juno tighter and beginning to hum quietly under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a part two later if people like this


End file.
